


Lost In La-La Land

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dream Sex, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Non-Graphic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-27
Updated: 2009-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreaming about sex is great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In La-La Land

Dreaming about sex is great. Jared's done it lots of times. Dreaming about sex in cars is better. Hell, he's done that a couple times in real life. But dreaming about having sex with Jensen, his bestest friend in all the world, while in the Impala is probably a no-no. Yet he can't stop the dream to save his life. And the truth is Jen has really strong lips made for kissing or sucking. His chest is lightly dusted with the sexiest freckles. And to make matters worse he's on the bottom. As in Jen's touching him in places his own mama hasn't messed with since he was a kid. The fact that he's liking, loving, every second is neither here nor there, damn it!

 

Dreaming about the most awesomely awesome sex ever in the history of awesome sex in a car built for, well, sex, is icing on the cake. Which then makes Jared dream about cake. And Jensen. And icing dripping off Jen's nipple and his tongue flicking out to catch every drop as he gets pounded into the middle of next week on the back seat. And the satisfied smacking noises he finds himself making as Jen grips his hips so tight he's bound to leave bruises. Which then makes Jared think of being bound, possibly gagged, as he gets pounded, adding another level of pleasure he's never considered before.

 

"Sasquatch?" Someone sing-songs in his ear. At first the word is distant, then becomes clearer as he wakes up. "Wake up, you giant man-child. You're drooling on my very expensive leather jacket," real-time Jensen growls.

 

Because Jared's brain has always been able to work independently from his mouth he thinks about how deep and unbelievably capital H-O-T Jen's voice is when he gets like this, and hello, never looked at it like that before while he says, "Sorry, dude. Didn't mean to fuck up your Armani."

 

"Hilfiger, Jay."

 

Jared blinks and moves his gaze purposely up away from Jen's lips. "That's what I said..."  



End file.
